Midnight Affair
by Leilani972
Summary: He expected everything from Leah. That she would get angry, or just leave him in the dirt after having kicked him in the nuts, or that she would call him names. What he didn't expect was that she would put her lips on his. O/S translated from French. AU.


A/N : I want to thank my new fanfiction wife, sentinel10, who agreed to check my translations and is a wonderful beta... I love you !  
>I also want to thank my partner in crime, my role playing wife, supergirl971, who helped me a lot in the French version...<br>That being said, here is the English version of a French one shot I made for a Valentine contest. I hope you'll like it !

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong>: Leah Clearwater

**To**: Jacob Black

**Subject**: Yesterday's meeting

_Hi, Oh Mighty Alpha!_

_I hope you feel better._

_As promised, here is a summary of yesterday's events._

_Seth received a call from Alice Cullen. I know, that's weird, but she said she had no choice because she couldn't join us. The battle against the Italian leeches is apparently planned for tomorrow. We went to Sam's to share our information with him and the rest of his loser pack. _

_Things got pretty heated then (as usual). Paul and Jared began to argue on the fact that everything was the Cullen's fault that they should rather leave with their imprints far away from here than protect an aberration (wasn't the one saying that, for once. It was Paul's words. Yeah, I know, I was also scared when I heard Paul using a fancy word ... Lol.)._

_Finally Seth, as usual, took the defense of the Spawn and Emily brought her blueberry muffins to 'ease the tension'! Guess what I did with the one I took..._

_Anyway, tonight is perhaps our last night as Guardians of the Tribe... At least it will be it for me one way or another... As soon as operation "Save the Loch Ness Monster" is over, granted I'm still alive, I will leave for good. _

_It's time for me to control my life. I had a very good time with you, but as they say: 'All good things must come to an end'._

_There's a party at First Beach and the others have planned to go – and by 'others', I mean Seth and Embry. Quil will babysit tonight – but I'd rather be alone anyway. _

_I know that with the imminent battle you will want to spend your last night with your imprint, but I hope you'll find some time for me, for one last ride..._

_I'll wait for at our usual place, by the way. All night long if I have to. Text me or email me if you can't get free. _

_When I started this, I'd never imagined that I would become attached to someone. Seth is my little brother, and I love him – never say that in front of him, or I'll kill you – but with you, it's different... You are the only true friend I've ever had and I sincerely hope we'll stay in touch after all this mess..._

_See you later, powerful Alpha._

_Leah._

Jacob's heart sank as he read Leah's message and a wave of panic washed over him when he understood that she planned to leave. How many nights had he spent talking to her, since he created his own pack? He couldn't count them. He bitterly regretted that he had imprinted on Renesmee and, above all, that he never had the opportunity to confess his feelings for Leah.

He was surprised that she had joined his pack after the split. Although the presence of Seth at his side and the fact that she no longer had to share Sam's thoughts, explained why she wanted to join, it was her arrival that had somewhat revealed her to the new Alpha's eyes. It was as if she hadn't really been herself before.

He had never felt serenity before having her with him in the pack. He knew that all this was a game and that his feelings were distorted or exaggerated because he was sharing her thoughts - but his history with Leah was far beyond the simple relationship between pack mates like the one he had with Seth.

And tonight, he was determined to make her see his point.

He replied quickly before re-focusing back on his work.

_I'll be there. I swear. Wait for me._

He returned home early, unable to think of anything but his 'date' with Leah. He took a well-deserved shower and prepared something to eat quickly before going on a "courtesy call" to the Cullen's.

He was careful not to think about his evening near Edward, so that none of his plans could arrive at Renesmee's ears. He knew how possessive she could be and how her relationship with his Beta was tense at the best of times.

Leah wasn't into hiding what she thought about Jacob's imprint, and Nessie didn't like the Quileute beauty's opinion – Leah had actually said that her Alpha was suffering from a reverse Oedipus complex.

'You couldn't have the mother and now you're drawn to the brat. If it weren't unconscious or independent of your will, I'd have reported your ass to social services!' she repeated constantly.

On second thought, Jacob knew that his beta was right. He was happy that there was no war between the wolves and the Cullen's, but the fact that he had to imprint, to seal the deal, irritated him the most.

After two hours of playing with Nessie – which he couldn't refuse, and didn't prevent him from getting bored as a dead rat – he received a message from Leah.

_I bet you're stuck with the Monster! Don't forget me, we _really_ need to talk._

Jacob got up, just after reading the message, looking forward to seeing her one last time before the battle, but Nessie caught him by the arm. "Where are you going, Jacob?"

"I'm going to spend some time with _my_ family and _my_ friends," he half lied.

"I thought you would stay tonight?" she whined.

"No, I won't," he simply replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jacob, stay with me. This may be our last night - _together_."

Jacob was growing impatient. It was unusual for a wolf to deny his imprint something, but Leah was waiting and he was ready to fight against the effects of imprinting for her, given the circumstances.

"_Exactly_. Enjoy your family while you still can. I neglected mine to be with you. I want them to know that I care about them no matter what."

Renesmee sighed "All right. Will you come back tomorrow morning, before the battle?"

"I promise, Nessie."

He quickly kissed her forehead and ran toward the exit, glad to leave this cold and sterile bubble that the Cullen's called a villa, but Bella caught him before got out.

"I want to talk to you, Jake"

'_Damn it! What's with them, today?_'

"Listen, Bella. I don't really want to talk with you now."

"But it's important -" she whimpered.

"Go back to your husband Bella; there will be time to talk before the battle." He thundered.

"But Jake–"

_'Jeez! Clingy, much?' _

"Bella, I swear I'll come early tomorrow to allow time to discuss, but I really have to go, like _now_!"

"Okay" she pouted.

_'You won't make me stay with that pouty face, honey...'_

He gave her a warm hug, despite the smell, and headed for the cliffs where Leah was waiting.

…

He smiled as he spotted her looking at the stars and was about to start the conversation, when Embry showed up out of nowhere.

"Hi, Leah!" the latter greeted her as he sat down next to her. Jacob was seething with anger.

_No! Leave her alone!_

"What are you doing here, Call?" Leah groaned.

"I saw you alone and I thought that you would want company–"

"Yes, but I don't want yours," she retorted dryly.

_That's my Leah!_ Jacob mentally exulted.

"Come on, Leah!" Embry sighed. "It's not nice to be alone on the eve of a battle in which we all could die!"

Leah was about to reply, but Jacob finally cut in, glaring at his supposed best friend. "She isn't alone, she is with me."

"Jake, I thought you would be with the leeches?"

"As you can see, I'm not. I'm spending the evening with Leah. Now, be nice and go have fun with the others."

"Okay, I'm leaving. No need to be so aggressive!" Embry muttered. "If you want to join us, you know where to find us!"

"Yeah, thanks for the invitation and enjoy your night, Call!" Leah said before turning to Jacob. "I thought you weren't coming-"

"Sorry. Nessie wanted to spend time with me and couldn't get away earlier without arousing suspicion"

"You're talking as if you're a criminal" Leah laughed.

"I just didn't want to hear them complaining about my attitude" he sighed.

His cell phone rang and he shook his head, knowing that it was Nessie who was sending him a message. Leah stood up and approached the cliff.

"You can still turn around and go back her" Leah motioned, displaying a smile.

Jacob, without a word, ran to the edge of the cliff and dived into the icy water. Leah followed him closely and they swam to James Island where they used to meet away from the vampires and wolf world, to be just Leah and Jacob.

They found themselves at the top of the island where Jacob began talking. "So ... Are you really going to go away after the battle?" he stammered.

"If I survive, yeah..."

"Why?"

"It's time to move forward, Jake."

"But you're already moving forward! You said yourself that you were much happier since you didn't have to endure Sam. I - I thought I'd managed to make you forget about him-"

"You had."

"Then _why_ do you have to go? Don't you like it with Seth, Quil, Embry and I?"

"Don't mix Quil and Embry into this, or else I'm leaving right now." she growled.

"Sure, sure." he laughed, before resuming his train of thought. "I don't want you to leave, Leah"

"You have your imprint. You won't even notice I'm gone."

"How can you say such a thing?" he snapped. "Of course I'll notice! I'm still here because of _you_!"

Jacob received a new message on his phone. He ignored it, like the others he had received since the beginning of his conversation with Leah.

"What are you talking about, Jacob?" she frowned.

Jacob took a deep breath. _Time to face the music, buddy!_

"If you hadn't been here, I'd have left a long time ago. I don't like being tied to Renesmee and I would have fled if you weren't here. If I could choose – _again_ - I'd imprint on _you_."

New message.

Jacob turned off his cell phone for good and waited anxiously for Leah's reply. The latter looked away, unable to watch the young man. "I wish you would have imprinted on me too"

Jacob gasped. He didn't know what to think of Leah's admittance. He knew her enough to know that she always spoke with her heart, but he was afraid of getting the wrong idea. He approached Leah and stroked her face, his heart pounding like it never had before. Closing her eyes she placed her hand over Jacob's. He hesitated a moment before leaning down, hoping she would understand that what he was about to say was coming from his heart.

"I feel blessed every day for having met to someone like you. I never imagined that one day I'd be able to feel that. What I feel for you is more intense than imprinting - I _need_ you – I need to be with you, to spend time with you. I need _you_ to text me, and I need us to share our thoughts. You're the only one who make's me feel something, Leah"

Leah looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"I swear on my two lives. My wolf one _and_ my human one. I _have_ to tell you this before you leave - I love you, Leah Clearwater, and I really want to be with you."

He expected everything from Leah. That she would get angry, or just leave him in the dirt after having kicked him in the nuts, or that she would call him names. What he didn't expect was that she would put her lips on his.

Jacob closed his eyes to calm the frantic pace of his heart before kissing her back with passion.

Leah groaned against his lips and grabbed his neck as she climbed over him so that she could be on his lap, straddling over his strong thighs.

_'Oh my Gosh!'_ Jacob thought as he felt his manhood waking up to the sensuality of her gestures.

He tightened his hold on Leah and deepened their kiss, hoping that she wouldn't push him away. He wanted to feel her body pressed against his, to prove to her that he was more serious than ever and that he wanted her.

A small beep sounded in his head, and as for the messages, he ignored them.

Leah ran her hands over Jacob's torso and he felt her finger walking down his muscles. He bit his lower lip when he saw her unraveling her bikini top and his eyes darkened with desire.

He didn't know how to react. Leah represented the forbidden fruit that Jacob was going to pick. The Holy Grail that he was about to discover. The legendary glass of absinthe, with its overwhelming scent which he hesitantly brought to his lips.

Should he let it go on? Should he stop this before it was too late?

He began to think about everyone's reaction when he'd see them the next day. Nessie would kill him without a doubt and so would Bella, Edward, Sam and probably Embry who intended to ask Leah out, but the prospect of having to face their wrath weighed little against Leah's words which make his resolves crumble.

"Stop thinking Jake, and just feel it. This may be the only chance we'll have to be together. Please, don't take that away from me."

Without thinking twice, Jacob grabbed Leah's hips and pressed against her, increasing the friction between their intimate parts which were screaming with desire for each another.

She captured his lips with more passion, and he felt feverish. His erection was so painful that he had to relieve himself immediately. With incredible dexterity, he lifted her and managed to take his shorts off without breaking contact between their lips. Then his hands traveled to what remained of her bikini and suddenly pulled on the string that kept it attached before removing it completely.

Once they were naked, he clapped his hands on her butt and lifted her again, silently inviting her to help him overcome his inner barrier.

Leah slowly slid down Jacob's length, releasing a long moan while her body was trembling, completely overwhelmed by the flood of sensations that the presence of his Alpha-ness inside her was giving to her.

Jacob gasped with relief as he felt her moving around him. Small electric shocks poured through his entire body. The feeling was so intense that he had to close his eyes, losing touch with reality in the process. After a few seconds, he opened them again and peered into her gaze before starting to slowly thrust into her.

She bit her lip not to show him how much she was enjoying this moment. She was dying to taste his copper skin from the first time she had seen him and she couldn't imagine anything better than feeling him inside her. It accentuated the movements of her hips as she stifled her moans against Jacob's lips, which had always attracted her.

He returned her kiss passionately. He still couldn't believe what they were experiencing was real, and tightened his grip around her, as if to prove himself right. He was delighted to feel a little more of the warmth of her body. He left her swollen lips to display light kisses on her neck and her shoulders. He enjoyed himself by kissing and licking her skin which had been made salty by the sea water and the thin layer of sweat due to their lovemaking.

Leah clung to his hair while increasing the pace of her thrusts. She felt that her heart wouldn't be able to handle the shock of her labored breathing, echoing her lover's name, showing she wasn't far that far from heaven.

Jacob buried his head in the crook of her neck when she accelerated the pace, feeling his own pleasure increase. His hands went to land again on the buttocks of his partner to accompany her movements that made him lose his mind. He felt that if he didn't control anything at this point and the gates of pleasure were in sight.

"Leah – you - drive me crazy"

Leah gave a little laugh, quickly replaced by more and more intense cries while her body strained as a result of the incredible pleasure that overwhelmed her.

"Jacob!" she repeated all over again.

Jacob almost choked when he felt her walls clenching around him. It was too much for him, so he exploded a few seconds after her climax and growled against her skin, his breathing and his heartbeat completely distorted.

They didn't move for a moment as they both tried to catch their breath. None of them spoke a word after that magical moment and they both fell asleep against each other, lulled by the sweet melody played by the waves crashing against the rocks of James Island.

…

"What the– Hell NO! I don't want to sleep, damn it!" Jacob yelled, shocked.

He tried to send a response to the lively discussion they were having and panicked when he saw the topic closed. "No, no, no!" he groaned.

He rushed to grab his phone and his heart missed a beat when his screen lit up, revealing the picture of Leah he had taken the day they met for the first time. It was during the first meeting with the members of the role-playing forum opened by S. Meyer – who would also end up in court after publishing novel excerpts of the forum quotes, the imagination of all registered members – but he had no time to admire the young woman.

Before he could call Leah, he was assailed by a dozen messages from all the forum members.

_Jake, what are you playing at? I thought you were going to hang out with your friends!_ – Ness.

_I understand why you didn't want me to stay. Traitor!_ – Embry.

_What the f*ck are you doing? Are you out of your mind to say such stupid things? Are you trying to fuck up the principle of Imprinting?_ - Sam

_Why thank you ... I don't want you as my imprint either, but I'm stuck with you. It was _you _who chose this way to stop the war, not me! So stick to the story and don't spoil it!_ – Ness.

_What the hell? Stop it now! You can't be in love with Leah; you are imprinted on Nessie, if you have forgotten!_ – Isabella.

_Is it me or you're starting to slip slightly?_ – Embry.

_Is it me or is fact stranger than fiction now?_ – Seth.

_Stop making such a mess of things, Jake! What you're doing is really not cool!_ – Sam

_I knew you were in love with my sister! She never wanted to believe me! Damn! You've still gone a little too far! A declaration of love on the forum! Wow!_ – Seth.

_You better not kiss her, am I clear? _– Ness.

_You're dead, Jacob Black!_ – Ness.

_Take your tongue out of Leah's mouth and off of Leah and go back to your imprint! _– Emily.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! You are two are sick! That's it, now I imagine you both! _– Seth.

_Don't listen to the shrew! Think for yourself! The story will go in a spin if you let yourself go like that! _– Ness.

_I can't believe it! You did it! Edward and Bella are choir boys next to you!_ – Emmett.

_Ewww! My eyes! Leah was in her room. I can hear her moans. Yuck!_ – Seth.

Jacob shuddered as he read the last message. He was happy to know that she was as affected as he had been by what had happened.

_I don't know what possessed you, but I will ask the administrator to remove this. Sam, Emily, Bella and Edward agree with me. You won't change the way things were supposed to occur. No one can fight against the imprint. Not even Jacob Black, Super Alpha in all his glory. Next time, try to remain faithful to the legend you created. _– Ness.

Jacob growled, furiously. He hurried to record the conversation, in case Nessie would carry out her threats, and saw a last message which he opened reluctantly. His heart leaped in his chest when he saw the sender's name.

Leah.

Shaking with anxiety, he let his eyes settle on the words sent by the one who unconsciously held the keys to his heart.

_I'd understand if you don't want to speak to me after this, but I have to tell you what's in my mind. I love you, Jacob. For a moment, I thought your feelings were the same as mine, and I'll be content with that. _

_Seth will take care of my avatar tomorrow, because I don't think I can anymore after what happened between us. You gave me the happiest moment of my life, even if it wasn't real. Thank you for having fulfilled my dreams. _– Leah.

Jacob, divided between the happiness due to Leah's declaration and the panic he felt as he thought that he wouldn't be seeing her anymore, dialed her number, and his heart sank when he heard voicemail.

"Leah, its Jacob. Call me, _please_. We need to talk."

He went back to his computer and sent her an email, which returned undelivered.

_'She deleted her address. She doesn't want to talk to me'_ Jacob grieved.

He tried again to reach her on her cell phone, begging her to call him back on every message he let, until he finally fell asleep, mentally exhausted. He cursed himself inwardly for not having confessed his feelings before, now that he knew they were shared.

The next day, he went to work with a heavy heart. His dreams were haunted by Leah and their conversation the day before. He visualized the scene in his mind, feeling her giving herself to him without restraint and hearing her screaming his name when they reached the doors of ecstasy.

_And now she has cut all ties with me._

He tried to contact her all day but the messages kept coming back. When he tried the call her, he learned her phone number was no longer in service. He pretended to be sick and returned home by mid-day and sat down at his computer more desperate than ever.

He signed in to the forum, as usual, but with much less enthusiasm than ever. He had no heart to enter the game knowing that Leah wouldn't be there, but when he was typing a message to his Quileute clan to tell them that he wouldn't be part of the battle, Seth's last name in his contact list called him out.

Jacob sent him a private message, hoping Seth could help him find his sister.

'_Hi, I'm really sorry to bother you with this mess, but you're my only hope ... I tried to call Leah and to send her emails, but she shut everything down. I really need to talk to your sister about last night..._'

Seth's response didn't take long to arrive.

'_Yeah, I know. I was the one who deleted her mail by her request. She doesn't want to hear about the forum and she refuses to face you after all that happened. Don't shoot the messenger, those are her words. I think it's messed up. I mean... It's blindingly obvious that you're in love since our forum meeting on Valentine's Day!_

_Since I have to play Cupid, tell me what I should do exactly? Because I'm telling you right now, when Leah has something in her mind, it's pretty hard to get it out of her head_'

Jacob smiled while reading Seth's last words. Of course, Leah had to be as stubborn in real life as she was in the Twilight world. He knew she was unbending and that was one of the many reasons why he fell under the spell of her personality since her firsts replies.

People might find it strange, but in a role-play, no matter what is done or said, there is always a slight self-insert in the character you create. Leah, like Jacob and others, was no exception to the rule.

_'Do you think you can manage to give her a message or should I meet her face to face at your place?'_ Jacob wrote to Seth.

'_I could always try to give her your message, but I'm not certain that it would work. Usually, I advise people to stay far away from Leah but on this one, it might be better for you if you speak directly to her, buddy!_' Leah's brother replied.

Jacob thought about it for a good ten minutes before writing again, full of determination.

'_Give me your address. I'm coming tonight_.'

Seth did as he was told, adding into his reply: '_Good luck. I'd rather not be there. You never can tell if there will be collateral damages, and I don't want to be part of it.._.'

Jacob laughed at Seth's reply.

_'I will give you my home keys. Wouldn't want you to miss the big battle! While on the subject... I have another favor to ask you...'_

…

Jacob got ready after explaining his request to Seth. Knowing that the vampires had planned their battle - as usual - so that Bella could be the heroine of the story, the Pack had agreed to turn the session into a bloody mess because they all felt a little left out of main stories plot. Jacob, who still didn't like the way they reacted the day before, had decided to strike a blow if they came out of the battle alive.

Seth came to Jacob's, as expected, and then later left towards the Clearwater's home. Fortunately for Jacob, they lived in the same area; because he didn't think he could have withstood a long journey in the emotional state in which he was.

He finally arrived at the address given by Seth, his heart pounding like it might explode. He rang the doorbell and was surprised to hear a dog barking at the other side of the door. "_Down_, Sam!" Leah's voice yelled before opening the door.

She froze and her eyes widened when she saw Jacob in front of her. "Hi ... Are you busy?" he asked timidly.

Panicked, Leah did the first thing that crossed her mind. She turned toward her dog and pointed her finger at Jacob. "_Bite him_, Sam!"

Jacob frowned as his eyes went to land on the dog, still sprawled on the ground, before returning to Leah. "Err... I come in peace?" he said tentatively.

Leah shot Sam a glare to make it obey, but the dog looked at her as if she was coming from another planet and returned peacefully to his basket. She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Stupid, lazy ass dog, just like Seth!" she muttered before settling her attention on Jacob. "If it's about last night, don't bother. There's nothing to talk about."

"I think we have some things to clarify, Leah." He insisted, determined to lance the boil between them.

"I said what I had to say, and I don't want to talk about it." she snapped sharply.

"Okay, if you don't want to say anything, no problem. But it's my turn now, since you didn't give me time to reply -" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I am in love with you, Leah. I don't know exactly when or how it happened, but the fact is that I have feelings for you, for quite long actually. I didn't dare confess to you, probably because I was afraid that it wouldn't be mutual. But since yesterday's topic, I don't want to shut it out anymore. So - I love you. I said it."

Leah gasped and stared at Jacob as if he had lost his mind. "You don't even know me! We've seen each other like... Three times since we started role playing, and we did nothing except talk about our role-play! I already have trouble understanding how I managed to fall in love through an online game–"

"I know and believe me; I'm as shocked as you are... But apart from the fact that you attracted me since the first time we met, I learned to know you throughout this time. I don't know how to explain it, but the way you speak, what you think, your personality - I love all of it! And even if you played a role, I know that deep down it was you through your character - the real Leah - the one I fell in love with."

"It's unhealthy, Jacob" she retorted, shaking her head.

"Why?" he asked, approaching her. "Because our feelings have started in a virtual world? Who cares, the important thing is that they are indeed _real_."

She shuddered as she felt the closeness of their bodies. The events of the previous day and the dreams that had resulted came flooding back to her memory. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists while her breathing became more ragged and her heart raced. "What if they aren't? What will happen the day you finally realize that you made a mistake?"

Jacob walked slowly toward her, his eyes glued to hers. Grabbing one of her hands he placed it over his heart. "Do you feel that? Do you feel how fast it's beating? You are the only one that could _ever_ do that to me. Even when I don't hear from you, I feel like I'm losing ground, but trust me - it's even worse when you're in front of me."

"Stop it, Jake. _Please_, don't do this." She implored.

Jacob put one of his hands on Leah's back, while the other stroked her cheek. "No. I won't stop until you admit that our feelings are real."

"And what difference would it make anyway?" she whispered looking away.

Jacob cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "It would change _everything_" he breathed.

He had the irresistible urge to kiss her. He'd dreamed so much about it and now that they were so close it was almost unbearable.

Leah felt hopelessly attracted to him and the sound of his voice, not to mention the answer he had given her, had finally made her resolve crumble. She grabbed Jacob's shirt and eagerly crashed her lips to his.

He kissed her back with force, not realizing that what he had fantasized over, for more than two years, was really happening. He held her against him as if was afraid she would break contact with him and caressed her lips with the tip of his tongue, silently asking her to deepen their kiss.

She moaned and brushed her tongue with his, before moving her hands through his hair. Breaking away from him her eyes shone with happiness. "It's even better than on the forum..."

Jacob smiled and pressed his forehead against hers "Better than in my dreams." he added.

"What are you doing here, anyway? And what about the fight against the Volturi?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't care. All I care about is you – _us_ -" he said in a whisper.

Leah's smile widened and she couldn't help but to kiss him again. It was her way of acquiescing to the notion of 'us' she had dreamed about since she had crossed Jacob Black's path.

"Besides -" he added, resuming his breath. "Seth will take care of everything. You'll see, it will definitely be fun to read!"

...

Two years later, Leah, Jacob and Seth agreed to meet at the Seattle Barnes & Noble to attend the book signing for the release of Breaking Dawn, the final book of the Twilight saga.

Proudly, the three who were behind the Renegade Pack's creation came in front of the successful writer who had earned millions of dollars partly because of them.

"Who should I dedicate this book to?" the novelist asked.

"To Jacob Black and Leah and Seth Clearwater -"

The author looked up in surprise and then glared at the three. "What are you doing here?" She muttered.

"We just came for you to sign our book!" Jacob answered, smiling.

"Are you aware of the harm you have done to our forum, you three?"

"You overcame it well, by changing the end of the story!" Seth replied.

"If you had stuck to the rules you'd established in the beginning, we could have written a sequel to this book!" The author growled.

"But there is nothing stopping you, dear! You'll just have to use brain this time!" Leah scoffed.

"I'm personally looking forward to read Jacob and Nessie's adventure!" Jacob added.

"And I can't wait to see who will play Seth's role in the movies!" Seth chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to see you and all but could we please have our autograph so we could go back to our lives, now?" Leah asked with impatience.

The author wrote furiously on the front page and gave Jacob the book. "I hope I never see you again." she spat.

Jacob put his arm around Leah and led her to the exit. She laughed at the dedication before showing it to her boyfriend.

_'Because the world isn't ready to see Jacob and Leah together, or Seth leading the pack, let alone the Cullen's being forced by the wolves to leave Forks for good.'_

"The world might not ready for it, but we are..." Jacob said, leaning to kiss his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

><p>AN : I know you must be confused about it, so here is a little note for you so that you'll understand a little bit more. I had to write a virtual lemon in this contest (that was the rule) so I decided to make it happen on a RPG forum. Jacob and Leah are real people whose avatars are shapeshifters and the beginninng is set on the virtual part.

Thanks a lot for reading ! Don't hesitate to pm me or review if you want to know something else.

Leilani. 


End file.
